Lay It Down Slow
by itsamandything
Summary: Set during 4x03 at the end of the episode. Definitely NSFW ;) and a lot of shameless fluff as well.


**Lay It Down Slow**

**A Prison Break FanFiction**

**Author: itsamandything**

**A/N: Set during 4x02 at the warehouse in LA. **

As they walked inside the warehouse, Sara dropped her bags and pulled Michael into the bathroom, flipping the lock behind them. He pressed her up against the door, kissing her lips roughly. "Don't do that again," he said to her and she just laughed.

"I wasn't at risk of going to jail," she mentioned to him and he just shook his head. "Love me Michael," she said to him and he took her invitation. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she let him have it.

Her hands tugged his shirt over his head, tracing his skin. She asked into his touch as his lips moved down her skin. He broke contact long enough to get her shirt up and off and then she felt the fire reigning down upon her again. His lips brushed her nipples, which were strained against her bra.

"I love you," he said hotly in her ear and she moaned. It hadn't been 48 hours since they were together and she couldn't get enough of him at all. His fingers expertly removed her bra and his mouth closed over the just of one nipple, the other being assaulted by his thumb and forefinger. All too soon his switched sides and she let out another breathy moan. "Keep it down," he mentioned and she held in the next moan.

"Maybe if you weren't so good I'd be able to," she said to him her hands sliding into the back pocket of his jeans pulling him closer to her. Then she moved her hands to the button, releasing him from the material. She palmed the outline of his erection through his boxers, the blue ones she'd worn out of Bruce's safe house, she noted.

"Sara," he whispered in her ear. His voice as smooth as velvet. She stuck her hand inside the boxers and tugged on him, her thumb going over the slit feeling the pre-cum that had been produced. "If you need that up, this will be over quick," he said gruffly and she responded by tightening her grip on him, her lips kissing the crook of his neck.

He stepped in closer, and she felt the rigid outline of him pressing into her through her jeans. His hands moved to tug them off of her. He grabbed her ass, pressing into him again and this time they both moaned. "I love you," she said in his ear as she tugged down his boxers.

He pressed a couple fingers against her, feeling the damp spot on her panties and he let out a guttural moan. Knowing how good her made her feel, made him want to keep doing this for as long as possible. He kicked his boxers off as he trailed her panties down her legs. He grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her legs around his waist.

He pressed her up against the door, and he braced one arm on each side of her. Sara guided him into her before wrapping her hands around his neck. She sank into him, silently crying out his name.

This felt even better than their first time.

Her fingers ran through his crew cut scalp and he started with a rhythm of slow and deep. Each thrust making her eyes roll back into her head. "I love you," he said to her. He needed her to know just how much he loved her. Showing her wouldn't do it justice. He hadn't realized how much he loved her until he thought she was lost to him forever and that pain was enough to almost make him stay inside Sona forever.

He picked up his pace when she gripped around him tighter, almost making him cum right then. "You'll never understand what you do to me," he said to her and she felt him smile against his cheek.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," she said hotly into hear ear.

He pulled back for a second before kissing her again, then picking his pace back up. He thrusted into her with an almost carnal knowledge as to what she needed. She felt like a glove wrapped around his body, made just for him. He'd never felt like this with anyone before. He thought he'd experience pleasure before her but he was definitely wrong.

He knew she was close so he maneuvered a hand between them, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit and she came crashing like a wave rolling into the sand. He kept thrusting into her, relentlessly and his thumb tracing patterns on her clit again. He lost himself in her and Sara barely recovered from her first orgasm before charging right into her second.

He kissed her shoulder, panting trying to catch his breath. "I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk," she said softly and he couldn't help but smirk. She removed her legs from around his hip but they felt like jello to her. She placed her hands onto his shoulders to steady herself.

"That just really happened didn't it?" He asked her and it was her turn to smirk. "Every day. We need to make time for us like this, every day," he said to her and she smiled at him.

"I think we can do that," she said to him. He placed another kiss to her lips before he bent down to help her into her panties. He kissed the inside of her left thigh, his stubble gently tickles her causing a small laugh to escape her lips. "Do you mind if I wear your t-shirt?" She asked him and he just shook his head.

"You like wearing my clothes don't you?" He asked sliding his boxers on then his jeans.

"Maybe," she said with a wink.

"So I know we shouldn't do out in public but there's somewhere I want to take you," he said to her as she threw on his shirt.

He put his navy shirt back on and they unlocked the door and walked the long way back to her boat. He stopped her when she turned to go up the steps and pulled her in for a kiss. "Try and dress up, if you can," he said with a wink and she just shook her head.

Michael went up behind her and grabbed his white button down and an undershirt and got dressed quickly leaving first two buttons undone before walking up the stairs to the main area. "Where's Linc and Alex?" He asked and Self just shook his head.

"Is is good or bad we can't find them papa?" Sucre asked and Michael just shook his head.

"I honestly don't know. I know they have some issues to work out. We all do," Michael said honestly.

"Holy shit," Roland said and Michael followed his gaze to Sara who had slipped on a black maxi dress and some sandals.

"Eyes off," Sucre said before Michael got a chance to. "Damn Papi, she cleans up good," Sucre said softly coming up to clap him on the back. "But that might've just been the orgasm," Sucre whispered in Michaels ear and he couldn't decide if he wanted to laugh or punch Sucre in the face.

"You're lucky you're my best friend," Michael told him and Sucre just grinned.

"You finally taking her on that date you told me about in Fox River?" Sucre asked and Michael just nodded. "It's about damn time," Sucre said this time a little louder causing Sara to blush. Bellick walked back in the warehouse with Lincoln and Alex on his tail.

"We will be back, try and work on that video as best you can." Michael said going down the steps and joining Sara by the Corolla.

"How come I get told to shut up but Sucre gets to say something?" Roland asked as they got into the car. Michael didn't get to hear Sucre's response.

"So where are we going?" Sara asked him as he eased out into traffic.

"I owe you a filet mignon right?" He asked her and she just shook her head. "I always keep my promises," he said to her and she smiled at him, bringing his free hand up and she placed a kiss on his knuckles.

"Is it wrong that I miss your tattoos?" She asked him.

"No, if we hadn't needed to do this I'd still have them," he said to her. "So was it the tattoos or me Tancredi?" He asked her, kissing her knuckles as he drove.

"Both. A healthy dose of both," she admitted. "God, I'll never forget the days I shamelessly spent tugging up your shirt sleeve for 20 minutes. Or the days where I had you life your shirt for no reason, she added and a deep blush creeped up on her.

"Wait so you just used vitals as an excuse?" He asked her incredulously.

"Maybe. We all know I'm not a nice girl Scofield," she added and he just shook his head.

He parked the car across the street from the restaurant and went over to open her door for her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for yet another kiss. This was something he'd never get tired of doing and if they got caught, it would be well worth it.


End file.
